Put on the wrong path-Jaune Arc Story Part 2
by NightmareJD
Summary: Hello Here is the second part of the story I hope you enjoy it. I know sometimes I can go to fast to the plot but I hope you enjoy the second part and please leave a review about the second part and forgive me for my misspelling and small errors thank you and enjoy


Put on the wrong path

Phyrra : Did something happened sir ?

Ozpin : Indeed it happened Miss Nikos...[there was silence in the office before Phyrra could speak]...Well as you can see Miss Nikos, There is a pretty good reason that I called you here, Jaune Arc team leader of JNPR was found almost dead outside on the school grounds barely conscious, Miss Glynda if you please.

Phyrra, Ren and Nora where shocked about hearing what happened to theyre team leader

Glynda : Indeed I shall...Well Mister Arc got heavily injured his wounds where near death

Phyrra : Who could had done such horrible thing to him?

Ozpin : We might not know yet but what I know is that some people are not liking him to much for what I can see.

Ren : What do you mean Professor?

Ozpin : Well for instance I know that Mister Arc had his papers faked to enroll here.

Everyone was shocked shearing Ozpins words , of course Team JNPR know about it but nobody else knew.

Ren : So...Sir...what is going to happen to Jaune?

Ozpin remained silent for a few seconds, sipping from his fresh brewed coffee he sigh's : Well as you can see Mister Arc already proved himself he is worth in the Academy, knowing him he would sacrifice everything for his fiends and family even his life, if it meant for his loved ones to be alive, he is truly a hero in the shining armor, who would protect everyone even at the cost of his life, a true pride and honnor of an Arc.

Phyrra : We know Professor but who could had done something like that to him what did he do?

Glynda : We don't know Miss Nikos but I can assure you that they will be severely punished for they're actions and there will be consequences, you have my word.

Ozpin : We might not know when he will wake up, but from what the doctors told me, he will be in coma for the time being.

Phyrra was getting anxious for knowing that Jaune was in coma and she could not do anything to help him get better she angrily shouts at Ozpin : WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOR THE TIME BEING! with tears in her eyes, shouted at the professor Glynda was getting pissed and shocked as well knowing that a student shouted at Ozpin, she wanted to say something to her but Ozpin grabbed her by the shoulder, she locked at him and saw Ozpin glaring at her she immediately know what he was telling her and he obeyed his word. Ozpin lifted himself from the chair and walked to Team JNPR .

Ozpin : Please follow me.

Everyone got silent and followed Ozpin to the medical wing of the academy, they opened a door inside in the middle room was a single bed and around the bed there where high tech computers monitoring Jaune status and health. Team JNPR saw him like that Phyrra fell down on her knees crying in agony Nora hugged Phyrra crying along side with her, Ren was so furious tears where falling down on his cheeks he clenched his fists so hard blood was flowing down from his palms, even Glynda was shocked and didn't know that Jaune was so wounded and beaten up, Ozpin remained calm and slowly got near to Jaune's bed.

Ozpin : As you can see Mister Arc has severe damage on his body, but his condition got better now.

Glynda was shocked when she heard him saying that : What do you mean by that Ozpin this boy lock's like he had a fight with all the students in this academy and miraculously survived, how can you say that he looks alright, are you mad!

Ozpin : You may say that I am crazy or a mad man but read the results that I got when they found him on the ground, please read them out loud I want them to hear everything.

Glynda took the papers and read the results of Jaune : The patient Jaune Arc has 6 broken ribs 2 who are fissured, both of his arms and legs where broken in 7 locations witch it was very hard to rebuild and it will take a long time to heal, his skull has a fissure near the eye section almost making him blind and losing his sight, heavy bleeding from inside his lungs where scratched, small pieces of bones almost pierced his lungs, his heart stopped beating 2 times, femoral shaft and pelvis shattered, tight bone out of his place, entire spine destroyed by medical reasons he had scoliosis, brain damage, he might suffer from memory loss or could be even worse and much more...

Ozpin knew what happened to Jaune he read his medical file and knew the results he read them before telling everyone what happened to Jaune but after they found out what damage had been done to Jaune everyone was mortified especially Phyrra, nobody spoke a word only the sounds of machines keeping Jaune alive the beeping sound of the cardiogram was telling them that Jaune is still alive. Ozpin saw the horror and shock on they're faces even Glynda who was emotionless she couldn't bear the tears that she was holding in her, knowing that someone could had done to such a horrible thing to Jaune.

Ozpin : As you can see Mister Arc is starting to heal himself up and felling better but I can't guarantee in how much time he will wake up? I hope that you will understand this and fell no grudge against yourself for not being near him.

Ren : Headmaster Ozpin If I may?[Ren was so furious that he didn't fell the pain in his palms after bleeding so much, blood was flowing from his mouth, wanting to compose himself to look calm he bit his lower lip, seeing his brother laying defenseless in the bed, Phyrra crying alongside Nora they couldn't bear to Jaune like that they're leader, friend,brother,lover Ren had enough of this ]

Ozpin : Yes Ren, what is the question that you want to ask?

Ren : Who did this to him Sir?

Ozpin : We don't know yet but I try to find the feedback and the cameras form the school ground to see who did it. And you have my promise that I will find the one who did this and have them punished severely.

Then they heard a small sound a grunt coming from Jaune then suddenly Jaune start to shake uncontrollably gasping for air, screaming coughing blood from his mouth, Phyrra saw the horror Jumped to help her partener, Ozpin intervened.

Ozpin : Glynda take the students out and call the doctors something bad happened.

Glynda : At once sir![she used her semblance and lifted Phyrra and Nora in the air they wanted to help Jaune but it was useless ]

Ren used his fast movements and knocked out Phyrra and Nora they where trying to help Jaune but it would be in the doctor's way so he put them to sleep, Glynda appreciated his help, she knew that Jaune needed medical help right now using her semblance to lift Phyrra from the ground taking the students out from the medical room.

The doctors saw Ozpin walked past by them in a low tone he told the doctors'' Please if anything happens to mister Arc call me immediately'' In a cold tone he spoke to them, they felt shivers in they're spine, locking him straight in the eyes " Surely Headmaster Ozpin, we will do everything in our powers to save this boy and bring him back to his feet " the doctors assured Ozpin of Jaune safety and health, he left the room leaving the doctors alone with Jaune " I hope that everything will be fine, such a pure heart and brave warrior to be beaten by them " he trough to himself, then he started his way back to the office.

The night passed by everyone was getting ready for Christmas making the remaining preparations, ball room was filled with decorations, Weiss was using her glyph's to decorate the ball room with snow, Yang was preparing the food and drinks, Blake preparing the tables for every student in Beacon Academy alongside her was helping team SSSN , CFVY and CRDL, everyone was working for a beautiful event.

Yang : Eyy... Blake is everything ready ?

Blake : Yeah, only a few small things to do before the night Weiss ?

Weiss : I already finished with the decoration, everyone else ?

Weiss turned around and saw that everything is finished and prepared for the night party, a loud bang was heard form the canteen Yang was laughing out loud bringing Ruby on her shoulder " Sis if you don't behave I will hide all your're cookie stashes away from you " pointing at her little sister like a mother Ruby stomped her foot on the ground like a little kid " Ok Yang but can I toke off this blind fold please" Begging for her sight Yang took of her blind fold and Ruby was stunned when she saw the ball room how beautiful it was nobody would had belived they're eyes when she saw the decorations and the snow on the ground " This...Is...AMAZING!" shouting in joy she was acting like a little child after she god her favorite cookie from the oven " Oh my god Yang this is so beautiful, I cant Imagine the reaction coming from team JNPR, especially from Jaune" Yang felt a string snapping inside her, hearing from her sister the name of the person who tried to Molest her little sister she turned around averting Ruby's gaze" Something happened big sis? " asked Ruby worried about her sister " Nahh...rubes noting happened, I was curious if the people needed some extra hands? " Velvet came to Yang and her sister, a big smile on her face " Well everything is finished, all we need to do is prepare our self for the big party tonight" said Velvet with joy in her eyes jumping all around " And I heard that Professor Ozpin is going to announce something big and very important" she saw jumping like a rabbit, the joy of Christmas was to much for her, it was the only day in the year that Farnus and Humans could live in peace no war no fight, only joy and happiness around everyone.

Every student got to they're dorms preparing themselves for the night party, in team RWBY's dorm Ruby, Weiss and Blake where ready for the party only Yang was left to change in the bathroom preparing her hair " So do you know what happened to Jaune's team ?" asked Ruby out of curiosity, everyone in the room was silent " I don't know Ruby why do you ask ?" Weiss responded with disgust in her voice upon hearing his name.

Ruby : Well everyone was helping around even team CRDL, but I didn't see them around all day long.

Blake : Well I heard that they have a mission and they might come when the party begins.

Ruby : Aha I understand, to bad I really wanted to see Jaune tonight.

Yang : Why do you want to see Jaune so much sis ? [Yang was getting pissed hearing Jaune's name all the time] What is my little sister in love with him ? [she was joking]

Ruby : Yes, I think that I like Jaune, but not like a friend or like a brother, more like a boy.

Everyone was stunned upon hearing the little girl professing her love to Jaune, Yang rushed from the bathroom and garbed Ruby by the shoulders and shaken her back and fourth " Ruby what happened between you and Jaune? " Yang was maintaining her anger, her little sister got red on the cheeks.

Ruby : Well I was on my way with Jaune to our dorm the groceries where to heavy for me to carry and Jaune helped me and carried all the bags, when we reached to our dorm he got all sweaty and took of his hood'y [Ruby's face got ever red] and asked for a bottle of water a gave him the bottle he drank and I trough that if I confess my love to him, he will accept and we can go together to the party then I saw him putting back on the hood'y and I panicked and I used my semblance to jump on him, he dodged and I hit my head pretty hard on the wall and fainted...hehe, it still hurts when I touch.

Yang : Oh common Rubes don't lie to us especially your big sister [she was slightly worried upon hearing Ruby's story]

Ruby got mad upon hearing her words : Yang how dare you say that I lie, especially to you when I was taught that lying is a bad thing to do.

The words that Ruby spoke,felt like the sky had fallen upon Blake, Weiss and especially Yang, they knew when Ruby was telling a lie or wanting to hide something but right now she was telling the truth, everyone felt guilt in they're hearts, " Ehhhhh...you know me sis that I like to joke around, hehehe...oh would you look at the time we need to go at the ball or we will miss it" spoke Yang in a sorry voice

Yang : Weiss do you mind helping me with my hair to finish readying myself faster

Weiss : Ahh..yeah sure, Ruby can you go to the ball room and save some seats for us?

Ruby : Sure no problem, Blake wanna come with me?

Blake : Umm...sorry Ruby but I think that Weiss will need some extra hands with Yang's hair, we don't want to create some explosions if there are some mistakes with her golden hair right ?

Ruby : Yeah you are right I don't want this Christmas to be ruined, Good luck and see you at the ball room.

Yang, Blake, Weiss : See ya!

Afther the door was closed the girls waited five minutes and they released they're true emotions.

Blake : Oum what have we done!

To Be Continue

End of chapter 2


End file.
